On the Internet, content sharing platforms allow users to upload, view, and share content, such as video content, image content, audio content, and so on. This shared content may include content from professional content creators, e.g., movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as content from amateur content creators, e.g., video blogging and short original videos. In some cases, the shared content is provided as streaming media. Streaming media is multimedia, such as video and audio content, which is received by and presented to an end-user while being delivered by a streaming provider. Furthermore, some content sharing platforms provide live streaming of media, as well as streaming of pre-recorded media content.
Currently, watching events on television (TV) does not allow a viewer to choose the announcer for the event unless the viewer changes the channel. For example, with a sports event, there may be different viewers with different interests that are better served by selecting an announcer that matches the viewer's particular interest or bias. A viewer may want to choose an announcer for various reasons, but currently viewers of an event are tied to the official announcer of any given channel they are viewing. Related to this problem is the inability for a TV channel to provide announcers that suit all of the different interests of a diverse viewing audience. Currently, there is no way for a TV channel to let a user choose a different announcer.
Lastly, there is no straightforward way for talented individuals to offer their announcing skills to the world. It is currently very hard or impossible to broadcast a personal audio commentary for a given event.